


From the Earth to the Moon

by Safeira



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort!Hwanwoong, Consort!Xion, Crack, Crossdressing, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hwanwoong and Xion are both sore losers, King!Leedo, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Ravn is so done, Romantic Fluff, Royalty!Youngjo, Seoho is filled with chaotic energy, established relationship(s) - Freeform, oneus just being oneus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: Collection of short ficlets written as the mood strikes
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Warm - Ravn/Hwanwoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong has cold hands and Youngjo is always warm.
> 
>  **Tags:** Established RaWoong, Fluff, Romance

If there was one thing that was constant with Yeo Hwanwoong, it was that he was always cold.

He stole blankets from everyone in the dorm and hoarded them like a nesting dragon, even on hot summer nights. All of the others thought that it was annoying, Youngjo thought that it was adorable.

Then again, he was never a victim of the blanket thief.

Youngjo tended to be the type that always kept warm, proven numerous times by how sweaty he got doing practically nothing.

They made quite the pair, him and Hwanwoong. One perpetually freezing, the other a walking heater.

So there they were, sitting on the sofa and watching T.V. as usual, when Hwanwoong’s hands instinctively entwined Youngjo’s which caused the latter to jump in shock.

_Cold!_

“You’re so cold, Woongie!” Youngjo exclaimed, tugging the younger man closer to him. He grabbed both of Hwanwoong’s cold hands and placed them under his shirt around his midsection, effectively cuddling him. “Comfy?”

“Yeah, thanks Youngjo-hyung.” He rested his head on the older man’s shoulder as Youngjo’s arm wrapped around him. “You’re really warm too.”


	2. Tickle Me Softly - Ravn/Hwanwoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo has discovered a critical weakness.
> 
> Hwanwoong is not amused.
> 
>  **Tags:** Established RaWoong, Fluff, Romance

Hwanwoong considered Youngjo’s hands to be both a curse and a blessing.

It was a blessing when those hands caressed him with tenderness, especially his long dainty fingers – which looked amazingly elegant whenever he played the piano. While Hwanwoong had baby hands, they looked even tinier interlaced with Youngjo’s.

However, right now –

Those hands were a curse.

“I- Ha! Really hate… you! Haha!” Hwanwoong cursed as he tried to simultaneously breathe and escape from the villainous clutches of his boyfriend, the serial tickler. He was stuck though, pinned underneath the man who was making it his goal to be the bane of his existence.

“I thought you loved me,” Youngjo cried out in mock hurt, a glint present in his eye that Hwanwoong just knew spelled bad news for him. “I guess I’ll have to punish you!”

He loves his boyfriend, _he really does_ – but he won’t forgive him if he ends up peeing himself.


	3. Lazy Morning - Leedo/Xion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak indulges in a lazy morning for once.
> 
> **Tags:** Established XiDo/LeeOn, Fluff, Romance

Geonhak was always an early riser, a habit ingrained into him since his early years. He would get up, workout and head to the office for another day of work.

Dongju, on the other hand, loved lazing in bed. He was easy to wake up but he enjoyed the comfort of staying under his blanket with his favorite plushie too much to start his day early.

Today was a rare day for Geonhak, he was convinced to cuddle in bed with Dongju as the younger man dozed lightly in his arms. He definitely had to skip his morning workout for the day and head to work soon, but his attempts to disentangle himself from the octopus that clung to him were thwarted.

Every time he would shift, a low whine from Dongju would have him settling back into place. Geonhak carefully observed as the younger man’s face would scrunch up as soon as he so much as twitched a muscle.

Eventually though, he really had to get up or risk being late to work. He replaced himself with Doongdoongie – Dongju’s naming sense left much to be desired – and brushed the strands of hair away from Dongju’s forehead before planting a light kiss.

Dongju clutched his plushie tightly, still sound asleep as Geonhak pulled the blanket back up and tucked him in with a soft smile on his face.


	4. Unexpected Circumstances - Leedo/Xion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Leedo has to make a hard choice, but he has unexpected luck.
> 
>  **Tags:** Crossdressing, Fluff, King!Leedo, Consort!Xion, Mentioned established RaWoong

King Leedo – or Geonhak, as he was known by his closest friends – had the _worst_ headache in the entire history of headaches.

It wasn’t about anything that he considered particularly important, however, he was being pressured by the entire court to take a consort. He was fed up with their insistence that he needed one, especially to conceive heirs to the throne.

As far as he was concerned, they could take the throne and shove it up _their_ asses. Maybe then they’d shut up about it.

Nonetheless, he had a duty to the kingdom and his people. For this reason, he decided that he would pick one – and _only_ one – person to be his consort. He even declared it in court, much to the joy of his advisors.

His cousins, royal pain in the ass that they were, took it upon themselves to also search for a suitable consort candidate for him. Geonhak knew that they were devious and liked to play tricks on him, but he also knew that they wouldn’t present someone untrustworthy that he wouldn’t get along with.

Except, they did find someone completely out of his expectations.

During the consort candidate inspection, he was showcased numerous beauties from a diversity of backgrounds, both royal and ordinary. Consorts did not have to be well educated, it was all just a matter of beauty to them.

Geonhak was honestly disgusted that his people had such backwards thinking. He wanted a consort who would be equal to him and an intellectual conversational partner, not just a broodmare waiting to pop out children.

As he glanced around the dining hall, he noticed one candidate in particular stood out from the rest. Her attire was fairly standard, nothing particularly ostentatious, but it was the way she looked and comported herself that really caught his attention.

Her hair was cut fairly short, rather than the long locks that everyone else sported. It wasn’t just that, her androgynous face, which was covered in light and elegant makeup, was set in boredom and that intrigued him more than he wanted to let on.

Usually, anyone who has never been to the palace would be filled with wonder and curiosity, not boredom. He had never seen this person before, therefore he thought that it was weird that she didn’t looked the least bit phased at her environment.

Geonhak cursed the fact that he couldn’t resist giving in to his desire for knowledge. It was useful for courtly duties, especially rulings in court, but now it was just awkward. He approached the woman and stopped in front of her, lightly clearing his throat to gain her attention.

“Excuse me,” He began by saying, but paused as the woman performed a low curtsy to him. He wasn’t prepared for the voice that escaped the woman’s mouth as she greeted him.

“Greetings, My King.” A deep, melodious – and most definitely **male** – voice rang out, making Geonhak’s jaw drop in an unsightly manner. Upon seeing this, the man smiled, which highlighted the dimples on his cheeks.

Rather than being upset that the person was a man, he was stunned. Surely a man wasn’t allowed to be this cute? It wasn’t something he’d ever contemplated himself, but this man was the definition of androgynous beauty.

“May I have the name of the beauty I am speaking to?” Geonhak asked smoothly, pretending the last few seconds didn’t happen.

A light blush sprung up on the man’s face, covered by the foundation that he was using. He was thankful as his face would’ve probably overheated once he heard the King flirt with him and his deep voice wasn’t helping matters either.

“Son Dongju, My Lord.”

They walked around the hall, chatting about various topics, from politics to their favorite hobbies. It was almost as if they were old friends rather than the strangers they were a few moments ago.

As they walked out of the hall, Geonhak asked Dongju what he was doing there and why he was dressed up the way he was. “It’s a bit embarrassing to admit, but… I like dressing up as a girl,” Dongju confessed. He hoped that it wouldn’t affect his newfound friendship with the King.

“Actually, my friend… he and his friends convinced me to do it. They said that it’s not like anything would happen, so I thought why not, you know?” He shrugged.

As the night was nearing its end, they walked back into the hall and Geonhak reclaimed his place on the throne, putting up his mask of being King Leedo once more.

Gathered in front of him were all the candidates and their sponsors, kneeling on the ground in respect. He looked around, trying to spot Dongju’s distinctive appearance and his eyes widened a fraction when he saw who his sponsor was.

That was Yeo Hwanwoong, consort to his cousin Kim Youngjo!

It seemed like his cousins were meddling again, since the idea could’ve only spawned from the mind of Lee Seoho and further encouraged by Lee Keonhee. Seoho most likely took pleasure in causing trouble for him, while Keonhee was a romantic who believed in the power of love. Youngjo and Hwanwoong tended to get swept along with their plans, especially with how well the consort got on with his cousins. Youngjo was notably whipped for his consort, so it was no wonder the plan went through.

“His Royal Highness King Leedo has deliberated and made his decision.” The Royal Advisor spoke, holding an Imperial Decree in his hands.

“The position of Royal Consort shall belong to… Son Dongju!”


	5. Don't make me admit it (Part 1) - Ravn/Seoho/Hwanwoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho is sure that he's being trolled, but is he?
> 
>  **Tags:** Established RaWoong, Fluff, Romance, Future Poly

Seoho felt like the butt end of a joke that he had no idea what the context was.

It wasn’t just one thing, it was several things happening lately that convinced him that something was up. If it occurred once in a while, it wouldn’t have really alarmed him. But this was going on… for almost a month.

Hwanwoong and Ravn were both the very affectionate type, they clung to each other the most and he knew it was because they were _together_ together. He loved them both, he really did, but he didn’t want to feel like he was a plaything to them. It was callous of them, to give him a sort of false hope that they liked him; giving him looks that spoke of more than just friendship.

At first, it was just light touches on parts of his skin that felt normal – brushes on his arms during practice or while sitting close to each other on the sofa – things like that. He wasn’t as accustomed to skinship as the rest of his members, them being giant balls of affection while he tended to act cold. It wasn’t as if he refused to initiate any form of contact with them, but he didn’t think it was necessary.

However, the light touches turned into hand holding. It didn’t bother him because they were all close to each other, it wasn’t like he was so cruel as to deny his members comfort whenever they needed it. After the hand holding came the hugs, hugs that he felt were suddenly… not so platonic in nature.

Lately, they had taken to occupying the seats on each side of him on the couch. Hwanwoong would cuddle close, claiming to feel cold – which truthfully speaking, he always seemed to be, so he had no reason to deny him warmth. Ravn on the other hand, would place an arm around his shoulder and play with both his and Hwanwoong’s hair.

Again, this wouldn’t be an issue, except that he was in between the lovebirds. So what did he do to fix the situation?

He simply switched to the sitting by the sofa’s corners. When both of them had come to join in again, they gave him hurt looks as if he had done something terribly wrong to them (or lovely little Sun, but this wasn't about the dog). Hwanwoong looked like a kicked puppy and he almost lost his determination then and there, but internally shook his head and strengthened his resolve.

Once they resumed cuddling and sucking faces with each other, Seoho thought that he could finally breathe a sigh of relief and be left alone to his own devices. Only, that wasn’t what actually happened.

Ravn would randomly kiss his cheeks whenever he found an opportunity, while Hwanwoong would initiate hugs when he least expected them. It wasn’t terrible by any means, but he refused to admit what effect it had on him.

If his cheeks flushed, it was just the heat –

_Nothing more than the heat_.


	6. Masterpiece - Seoho-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho has never been one to miss an opportunity to cause chaos.
> 
>  **Tags:** No pairings, friendship, humor

Seoho’s eyes stung from the monitor’s light reflecting into them for so many hours in the darkened room, but he was so close to finishing this video edit. It would be his sole masterpiece, his first and only edit that would make him famous for generations to come.

‘Just a bit more,’ He bit his lower lip in concentration, hunching even further in his seat as his hand deftly maneuvered the mouse.

_Click click._ CTRL + S.

Having finally completed his project, he pushed his chair away from the desk and stretched his arms out, back cracking in the process as he groaned.

“Ahhhh, I can’t wait to see how the guys are gonna react to this!” He grinned happily, his eyes squinting into tiny crescents. Uploading the video on YouTube, he typed in all the details and clicked ‘Publish’.

' _ONEUS radiating cHaOtic crAckhEAd ENERGY_ '

Seoho leaned back, gazing at the screen in satisfaction. The video that he had uploaded consisted of chaotic, yet funny moments that he had captured while the other members were unaware. It wasn’t anything that would ruin their idol image, considering that the memes currently on the internet were way worse– he grimaced at the thought of the fart jokes that had plagued him for months.

Although he was tired of the video, especially considering the fact that he had spent hours of his free time creating this stroke of genius, he decided that he should admire the final product at least once and clicked on the play button.

The video started playing, starting off with Leedo attempting to do push-ups while the rest of the members (himself excluded) sat on his back and treated him like a sofa. Leedo was in the process of whining as Xion playfully smacked his butt in a twisted form of encouragement. Keonhee was sat next to Xion, his long legs splayed in front of him and Hwanwoong was using both their laps to lay down. Further down, Ravn was sat on Leedo’s legs, which prevented him from moving and turning the maknae line over.

The scene transitioned to Hwanwoong being tossed around by Keonhee, Leedo and Ravn like a ball. It didn’t last too long as the poor man looked slightly nauseous and mostly distraught.

“Youngjo-hyung, save me!” Hwanwoong yelled out, causing Ravn to take pity on him and stopped throwing him around. He hugged him to his chest and the camera zoomed into Hwanwoong’s face, showcasing his famous panicked gay™ expression before cutting off to the next part.

The members were playing that kart game again – _Seoho preferred playing League of Legends_ – and the two youngest, Hwanwoong and Xion, were being competitive as usual. Ravn was clearly losing, due to a combination of both his terrible gaming skills and Hwanwoong distracting him with unusual tactics. The younger member was sending winks, flying kisses and aegyo at the poor soul, putting him at last place as usual.

Meanwhile, Xion would lower himself and bite Leedo’s fingers whenever the man’s kart would catch up to him, making him lose progress all over again. Eventually, it ended up with both of them fighting each other with lots of biting and tussling around.

“Ah-! It hurts, it hurts!” Leedo cried out, trying to pry his fingers from the angry rabbit that had latched onto them. Said rabbit was smirking around the fingers, before Leedo shoved him into Hwanwoong.

“HEY! LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS JUST DID!” The shortest member raged as his kart went off the track and entered the fight as he grabbed Xion in a headlock. Leedo chuckled as he took advantage of the opportunity to tickle the maknae and was soon joined by Ravn who had given up on the game entirely.

“YAAAAAS BITCHES, I WON!”

Everyone paused and looked at Keonhee with astonishment as he did a strange victory dance, filled with body rolls and hip thrusts. Seoho himself had struggled not to burst out laughing at the picture of chaos that they made.

The video was filled with different moments like these for about 10 minutes. Seoho watched the entirety of it, cackling like a witch throughout the whole thing.

_This was his crowning achievement, even more satisfying than becoming an idol._


End file.
